Two souls forever
by Rosalie Ann Jordan
Summary: Pein has a younger sister. He had left her when they were younger. Some how she finds her brother. When she comes to the Akatsuki base, will the raven haired Uchiha catch her eye? Will the walls she has so carefully built come crashing down.


I was jumping from tree to tree escaping the fire that I had released on my village. As I came to a clearing I saw someone I thought I would never see again. Pein, my brother. We looked so much alike it was unreal. I had the same red hair but mine was to the middle of my back. We shared the rinengan and the same red eyes. I had aquired the Sharingan for some strange reason. The two things that were different between us was that I didn't have piercings and I was a ruthless killer and fighter. Pein wanted to kill the people quickly. I wanted to slowly kill them drawing it out until they beg for death.

"Pein is that you?" I questioned. Pein turned around at the sound of my voice. His face grew soft as he saw the tears on my face.

"Pein, you left me there. To deal with everything on my own. You promised me you would be there and you lied saying that you would always protect me. When you left that night you broke the promise. Do you know what has happened? I left our village for Konoha for a better life. Pein do you know the PAIN I was in? I threw myself into fighting and becoming an ANBU. I am now one and guess what?" I threw my ANBU mask at him, "I was kicked out of the village. For what you will ask? For being stronger then Lady Tsunade. They told me to leave or die. I put up a fight and wasn't hurt but I had hurt my friends. I was kicked out for being the sister of Pein. The pain that I caused my friends that had tried to kill me is endless. I poisoned them. I had no choice but I had to. Things have change Pein and I guess you have changed Pein. And as I had said. It started when you broke the promise that night. You were my hero, but now, you are someone who doesn't deserve my trust. Letting me fend for myself with no mother or father. I can't believe you Pein. Trust is the hardest thing in the world to gain and so easy to lose, but I guess you have experience with that huh?" I said. I picked up my ANBU mask off the floor and walked away. As I walked away I felt bad that I had yelled at Pein. He betrayed me.

Peins POV

I saw my sister walk away. The members came behind me and asked for an order. I told them to find my sister and bring her to the base. I walked away to head to the base. As I walked I thought about what she had said. She was right I had left her for Akatsuki without anyone to care for her. I had hurt my little sister; the one that meant everything to me was gone. I needed to apologize to her if it was the last thing I would do. I sat down at my desk at the base and meditated.

Hikaru's POV

I was practicing one of my jutsus on a poor tree a few days after my run in with Pein.

"Water release black rain technique!" I yelled. The tree was then covered in oil.

"Fire release: Fire tiger explosion," I said. A tiger made of fire was made and went to the tree, making a huge explosion.

"Water release: Water shockwave." I said. I controlled the way the water went and extinguished the fire on the tree before it spread anywhere else. I heard a snap and a few crunches. I turned around and quickly threw my kunai knives at the sound. I heard a faint ouch and knew my target was hit. I activated my sharingan and saw Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan.

"Aw, my brother must care to send 4 of the Akatsuki to come and bring me to him. I will tell you from now. If anyone of you guys touches me I will kill you painfully and slowly. How long is this journey going to take anyway?" I said. They all came into the clearing.

"Five days," I head Itachi say. At that time I saw all of the members clearly. Hidan had white hair sleekly pulled back and a 3 blade scythe similar to my 4 bladed, Kisame had blue skin and a large sword covered in bandages, Sasori was a puppet with red hair, Itachi had raven black hair, sharingan red eyes, and a beautiful face.

If I was going to be with these people for five days I wasn't going to walk. With a few hand movements, I had one of my five tigers next to me. Everyone jumped back in surprise. I just sat on the ground in front of Kona, my tiger. He lie down on the ground and put his head in my lap. I just rubbed his head soothingly. I rubbed the brow over his eyes. This was one of my favorite tigers. He was so affectionate to me but would kill anyone near me. He is an orange Siberian tiger. His fangs were 3 inches long.

"I'm ready when you guys are." I said. Everyone watched the tiger warily. Then someone wanted to be stupid and tried to approach me. Kona jumped at Kisame about to make sushi. Before Kona could do anything I quickly gave Kona a command, "Kona down, nuff." Kona quickly lay down and growled at Kisame.

"Ah Kona, what am I going to do with you? Sorry about that. Rules when I have any of my tigers or more then one. These tigers only obey commands from me. They will always complete a command no matter the situation. Realize that they will not hesitate to kill you to protect me without a command. It will be hard for them to not kill you when they see you guys around me. They are not stupid. Without further questions lets go." At that I hopped onto Kona's back and set off for Pein.


End file.
